omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Eren Jaeger
|-|Eren Jaeger= |-|Attack Titan= |-|Founding Titan= Character Synopsis Note: This profile contains spoilers for the Attack on Titan Manga. Please do not continue if you aren't up to date with the chapters, and/or don't wish to be spoiled. Eren Jeager (エレン・イェーガー Eren Jēgā) is a former member of the Survey Corps and the main protagonist of Attack on Titan. He lived in the Shiganshina District with his parents and adopted sister Mikasa Ackerman until the fall of Wall Maria. During the incident, Eren impotently witnessed his mother being eaten by a Titan This event aroused in Eren an intense hatred towards the Titans, and he swore to wipe all of them off the face of the Earth. Soon afterward, his father, Grisha Jaeger, found him and gave him the key to his basement, instructing Eren to find it at all costs and retake Wall Maria He then injected Eren with a Titan Serum. In the year 847, Eren, Mikasa, and his best friend, Armin Arlert joined the 104th Training Corps. The three graduated with Eren ranking 5th best, and they joined the Survey Corps following the battle of Trost District. After finding the basement and unlocking his father's memories, Eren learned about the truth of what the Titans are, as well as the history of Eldia and Marley. Eren then vowed to free his home from their true enemy: the rest of humanity that lives across the ocean. Eren currently possesses the power of three Titans. From his father, Eren inherited the Attack and Founding Titans. After eating the younger sister of Willy during the Raid on Liberio, he gained the War Hammer Titan as well. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-C, 9-A 'with equipment | '''High 8-C '| '8-B '| At Least '''7-B Verse: Attack on Titan Name: Eren Jaeger | Attack Titan/Warhammer Titan | Founding Titan Gender: Male Age: 15, 16 (pre-timeskip), 19 (post-timeskip) Classification: Titan Shifter, Eldian Special Abilities: 'Peak Human, Transformation (Into a Titan), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Martial Arts, Limited Flight via ODM Gear | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (High-Mid), Mind Manipulation (Can control other Titans), Memory Manipulation (Can erase memories of people), Statistics Amplification (Can harden parts of his skin), Large Size (Type 1) | Same as before but upgraded and Weapon Creation, Weapon Mastery(After obtaining Warhammer) | All Previous Abitilities plus , Regeneration (High), Large Size (Type 2), Biological Manipulation (Can turn people into Pure Titans well as change the composition of the bodies of Eldians, making them immune to certain diseases or even sterilizing them), Creation (Can create Colossus Titans.) 'Destructive Ability: Street Level '''(Able to take down Jean learned many moves from Annie), '''Small Building Level+ with equipment (Able to take down pure titans) | Large Building Level (Far far superior to Normal Titans, and can one shot even the strongest of them.) | City Block Level '(Before obtaining the power of the War Hammer Titan, he one-shot the Armored Titan, though the latter wasn't at full strength at the time. After obtaining the War Hammer Titan, he casually overpowered both the Jaw Titan and the Armored Titan at full strength and impaled them with ease) '| '''At Least City Level+ (Ymir Fritz gave him her powers) '''Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed. Superhuman with 3DMG | Superhuman (150mph) Running Speed with Supersonic Reactions and Close Combat Speed (Can move his arms faster than a cannonball) | Supersonic (Ymir Fritz gave him her powers) Lifting Ability: Peak Human | Class M (Barely but successfully lifted up a boulder larger than his Titan body) | Class M '| '''Class G '(Ymir Fritz gave him her powers) '''Striking Ability: Street Class, Small Building Class+ | Large Building Class | City Block Class | '''At Least City Class''' Durability: Street Level | Large Building Level | City Block Level | '''At Least '''City Level+ Stamina: Very high, able to survive fatal blows that could kill a human and keep fighting | A bit low in titan form (the transformation only lasts a few minutes, he can faint if he spends too much time in it). Range: Extended melee range with swords, Dozens of meters with the 3-D Maneuver System | Extended melee range by virtue of sheer size to several meters | Tens of Meters (After obtaining Warhammer) | Hundreds of Kilometres '(Should be comparable with Ymir Fritz) 'Intelligence: Average, skilled in combat but is incredibly reckless and impulsive. Weaknesses: Reckless to the point of being suicidal. Single-minded drive to kill all titans | In his Titan form he can be easily killed if he gets attacked in the back of the nape (the human body that controls the Titan is laying there), the Titan transformation only lasts a matter of minutes. Versions: Eren Jaeger | Attack Titan Pre-Timeskip '| '''Attack Titan Post-Timeskip '| '''Founding Titan Other Attributes List of Equipment: 3DMG, swords Notable Attacks/Techniques: Regeneration: Eren's Titan form has demonstrated the ability to automatically heal any injury sustained in battle and also to regenerate entire limbs. His healing factor is fast enough to heal an entire lost hand in mere seconds to an entire arm in minutes. As with all Titan shifters, Eren's Titan form can regenerate entirely so long as his human body is undamaged. While in his human state, Eren can also regenerate entire lost limbs. After the timeskip, Eren has demonstrated a mastery of this ability to the extent that he can restrain the regeneration of certain body parts, such as restraining regeneration on his left leg in order to disguise himself as an injured soldier. Hardening: Eren's Titan form has the ability to harden its body into a crystal-like structure which serves as a highly durable armor. By concentrating this ability in a specific area, such as his fists, Eren can increase the durability of his hardened limbs to the point of being able to break the Armored Titans armor without damaging his own. After the timeskip, Eren showed improved hardening abilities that allowed him to harden more of his skin, and the ability to harden fast enough to block the hardening web of Younger Sister of Willly before its spikes could penetrate through his neck to his nape and kill him. Eren also has the ability to create a web of pillars that originate from his Titan body. The hardened pillars are incredibly durable, capable of preventing a cave-in, as well as shielding Levi Squad from the heat of Rod Reiss' Titan form. The constructs, as well as Eren's Titan, also retain their durability and hardened state even after he has been separated from his Titan body. Creation: Ability provided by the powers of the Warhammer Titan, it allows the user to form objects from the ground, using the hardening ability. These objects can range from weapons such as a giant War Hammer, as well as large spike formations to coat the battlefield and attack the opponent from below. Eren can also manipulate his own Hardening with this ability, allowing him to grow massive spikes from his own body. Remote Operation: Using the powers of the Warhammer Titan, Eren can create a body of a Titan to be remotely controlled from a distance, enabling him to regenerate his entire Titan body without sustaining any damage to his human form, as well as circumventing the typical weakness of the Titan's nape. This is done by encasing himself in a Hardening barrier and creating a cable of flesh from which he creates the Titan. Founding Titan: With the power of the Founding Titan that Grisha Jaegerstole from the Reiss family, Eren possesses the ability to control nearby Titans, causing them to relentlessly attack his chosen target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Attack on Titan Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Shapeshifters Category:Crazy Category:Weapons Master Category:Martial Artist Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Giants Category:Large Size Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Teens Category:Transformation Users Category:Males Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Tier 7